


Just Like A Christmas Card

by Wind_Writes



Series: A Sweet Pea Fic-mas [8]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: This is Day 7 from my “A Sweet Pea Fic-mas” challenge that is running December 1 through New Years Eve.Day 7: Ice Skating





	Just Like A Christmas Card

Dealing out another hand of solitaire across the bar top, you checked the clock for the fifth time in the last half hour. The Wyrm was never particularly busy on weeknights but tonight it was completely dead, even your regulars hadn’t even stopped in for their normal evening brews. You enjoyed your gig as a bar tender, the usually fast paced work day kept you entertained and the freedom of hours was a luxury that few other jobs offered, but nights like this made you consider taking up a typical nine to five gig. At least then you’d be home wrapped up in an oversized sweater and sipping on a glass of wine instead of dealing out cards to yourself.

The clinking of pool balls echoed from across the bar, Billy playing through yet another game while Duck watched from one of the worn couches. Solitaire forgotten, you grabbed a couple beers from the cooler and meandered towards the far table. If you were going to have to sit around till closing, you might as well try to enjoy yourself. Flopping beside the fellow bartender, you passed a long neck over to Duck as you took a swig of your own. “Might as well take advantage of the quite.”

A grateful nod and a grunt was all you could muster out of counterpart. Duck was somewhere in his thirties and has been slinging beer since sometime in his teens; a man of few words but quick to action when needed, he was well liked amongst the Serpents and the two of you got on well. Despite Toni getting you the gig bartending, it had been Duck that had taught you the finer points of serving drinks and ins and outs of keeping a bar running.

A string of curses came from around the pool table as Billy missed his intended shot, the cue ball bouncing against the rail and sinking into the pocket. Shaking your head in amusement you watched the younger boy move around the table in search of the right angle. Billy was one of the babies, no older than sixteen with fresh ink on his arm and a chip on his shoulder, he was doing his best to prove he belonged. “You’re rushing your shots, Billy. Take your time.”

“I am taking my time.”

Beside you, Duck chuckled under his breath at the younger boy’s impatience. There was no arguing with a sixteen-year-old to begin with, but especially one with that attitude. An attitude that you were all too familiar with. He reminded you a lot of a certain dark-haired Serpent, though he’d aged out of the chip on his shoulder, there were times where a glimmer of his sixteen-year-old self shone through.

The creak of the main doors alerted you to a newcomer, Sweet Pea’s towering frame filling the doorway as you looked over from the couch. Dark eyes scanned the bar, a small smile creeping across his features as he spotted you.

That boyish grin sent your heart fluttering, your body’s response to his presence still surprising you after all these years. Finger tapping against the brown glass, you waved him over before pivoting back to the scene at the pool table. Evidently Duck had grown tired of watching the kid struggle and was now leaning against his own cue watching Billy’s stance and stroke as he aimed to break the rack.

“Hey babes.” A feather lite kiss graced your cheek as Sweet Pea trailed his fingers down your arms from behind the couch. “Not looking like you’re doing a whole lot tonight.”

“Not really, just watching Duck teach Billy how to play pool.”

“Duck is not teaching me. I already know how to play.”

Raising your hands in defeat, you placed your bottle on the table next to Duck’s. “Alright fine. I’m not doing much, just watching Billy and Duck play pool. Better?”

Seemingly satisfied with your correction, Billy turned his attention to your boyfriend. “Want to play, Sweet Pea? I bet I could give you a run for your money.”

A chuckle vibrated deep in Sweet Pea’s chest, “Maybe next time, kid. I just came by to see if I could snag my girl off work a little early. Duck?”

“Whatever.” Waving the both of you off with a motion of his hand, he reallined his shot and sunk the ball he needed, Billy groaning in defeat across from him.

“Keep practicing, Billy. We’ll have a match soon and then I can teach you all the fun ways to slip him up.”

Grinning at Duck’s lude gesture, Sweet Pea grabbed hold of your hand and began tugging you through the bar. Struggling to catch your balance, you grabbed your coat from the hook on the wall as you passed through the double doors. “What’s the rush?”

“We’ve got something to do.” He was going to take full advantage of getting you out of work early.

“Sweet Pea, where are we going? There isn’t a soul out here at this hour.” The road that winds on the outskirts of Forest was vacant, sans Sweet Pea’s pick up and the occasional startled deer.

“We’re almost there. Promise.”

Pulling into one of the many trail heads that lead to the river, Sweet Pea pulled up and parked not far from the start of the path. “Better slip on your hat and mittens, the temp is colder out here than in it is town.” Leaving you with nothing more than a smile, Sweet Pea slipped out of the truck and rummaged around in the bed while you heeded his advice.

Eyeing the duffle bag in Sweet Pea’s hand as you climbed out of the truck, you couldn’t help but give him an uneasy look. “Please tell me you didn’t drag me all the way out here to bury a body…”

“Babe, a full grown person would not fit in this bag.”

“Maybe not whole but cut up into pieces they could.”

Tugging you close behind as he started down the path, he could only shake his head at your logic. “No. I didn’t drag you out here to help me bury someone.”

“Then what’s in the bag?”

“You’ll see when we get there.”

“Where are we going?”

A sound that resembled something close to a growl came from Sweet Pea, a giggle bubbling out of you as you stumbled behind him. Sometimes goading him was just too much fun to pass up.

It didn’t take long for the two of you to clear the trees and to the edge of a frozen Sweet Water River. The frozen landscape was awash in moonlight, the harvest moon resting just above the trees backdropped against the starry night sky. It truly was a beautiful scene to see, a calmness resting over everything that could only be achieved at this time of year.

“It’s beautiful, Sweet Pea.”

“Thought you might like it.” Rummaging around in the duffel he’d dragged along he produced two pairs of ice skates, passing you one as started working on his own.

Grabbing a seat beside him, you tossed your boots to the side and slipped into the white skate as Sweet Pea scooted towards the river’s edge. “Ice skating? We’re going ice skating at this hour?”

Smiling down at you, Sweet Pea pulled you to your feet and steaded you as you wobbled like a foal finding your balance for the first time. “Yeah.” Tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, Sweet Pea watched as you spread your arms out for balance and shuffled your way across the ice to keep up with him.

“Slow down, Turbo. Remember, you’re dating a girl who can’t ice skate.” It had always floored him that despite growing up in upstate New York, you had never learned to ice skate. The town was covered in snow and ice from December to March and yet you had failed to learn one of the most basic skills for every New Yorker in the area.

Taking your hands in his Sweet Pea towed you slowly to the center of the river, his lithe frame skating backwards as if it was second nature while you were barely able to stay upright moving forward. Illuminated like a stage, the scenery around you looked like something out of a christmas card; a soft wind blowing through the surrounding trees sending the settled snow to dance it’s way around the moonlit sky. You made a mental note to make sure to thank mother nature for creating a perfect night.

“This really is a beautiful night, Sweet Pea.” Looking up into the soft brown eyes of your companion, you couldn’t contain the smile as the ambiance got to you. It was a rare moment in your lives that you got something so romantic like this.

Bringing your hands to his lips, he kissed your knuckles and offered you a soft smile. “Sometimes I get the feeling I fall short in the romance department with you so I just wanted to do something special for you. We don’t always have a lot and I can’t always get you what you deserve. I don’t think I show you enough and I want to make sure you….”

Cutting off his words, you tugged him down till his lips met yours. Sweet Pea may not be the most romantic man in the world, but he was the only man  that had never left you wanting for more and that was all you ever had wanted. The two of you might not have a pot to piss in some months, but as long as he was beside you that was all you needed. Resting your hands on either side of his face, you gave him the most ernest look you could muster. “Sweet Pea. I love you. All I need is you.”

Resting his forehead against yours, your could feel his features turn up in a smile, lips hovering just above yours. “I love you too babe.” Capturing your lips in his once more, you wrapped your arms around his neck and held tight. This moment was worth more than all the things the two of you could get each other for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of me feels like I’m writing scenes from a hallmark movie and I don’t regret a damn thing. Also, don’t mind me creating random secondary characters in a fic that focuses around a secondary character. I think it’s my new hobby.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
